(Flower) Crowned Queen
by smallsapphic
Summary: Misty surprises Cordelia with a home-made gift from her swamp.


The garden at Misty's swamp was bountiful enough, if not overgrown. Springing with daffodils, lavender, sunflowers, daises and any other flower one could imagine.

Every few weeks Cordelia would bring Misty back to her home so she could tend to her unbridled flowers and plants.

The two would stay for hours, just enjoying each others company. Be it by belting Stevie, having much needed alone time, or simply sitting in comfortable silence.

Today Misty was working away, plucking and weaving -Cordelia didn't know what.

The supreme was perched in her usual spot among the grass, reading and admiring Misty from a far.

She watched as her girlfriend flitted from one plant to the other, her favorite red dress billowing in the summer breeze. Stopping to cradle each bloom, caressing them and whispering to them as if they were her own. Cordelia couldn't help but grin, something about seeing Misty interact with nature and work her magic -literally and figuratively- was therapeutic.

Misty caught her gaze every once and a while and waved, flashing Cordelia a toothy grin. And Cordelia would smile in return, blowing her a kiss before going back to her book.

As Cordelia read Misty sat crisscross in the dirt, crafting the perfect surprise; flower crowns.

Misty used to make them all the time, as a hobby or just when she needed to relax. But seeing her garden so healthy and bursting with color inspired her to pull one together as a gift for Cordelia.

She had already braided one for herself, it was arranged in a ring of miniature blue rhododendrons, a bit of peach and purple irises, and a few smaller sunflowers that sat on top of golden curls.

And a handful of larger than life flowers she thought Cordelia would appreciate -red and yellow roses, clusters of blue-forget-me-nots, purple tulips and bundles of white Lilies-of-the-valley sat in her lap.

She couldn't wait to see what Cordelia thought.

Misty held it up, looking between it and Cordelia for a moment before deciding she was satisfied with her surprise.

Cordelia was just getting to a good part in her novel when something rustling behind her broke her concentration.

"Hiya Dee, have a nice read?" Misty greeted warmly, wrapping an arm lovingly around her girlfriends neck while positioning the flower crown with the other.

"I did thanks for-"

Cordelia was startled by something being set on her head, and a wet peck being placed on each side of her face.

Marking the spot in her book, Cordelia tried asking "Uh Mist wha-" But Misty cut her off.

"Delia, c'mon before ya' go on touchin' it just- just let me do this! It's a surprise!"

The blonde nodded and tried her best to stay still despite her curiosity. "A surprise? Aw baby what for? I saw you weaving something earlier and you looked so cute and concentrated that I didn't want to disturb you."

Misty blushed and grinned down widely at Cordelia, even though the blonde couldn't look because the younger witch was fixing her crown. "It's just a little something, I wanted to pull it together for ya' since my garden's in full bloom. I'm alllmoooost done, if ya' could stop wigglin' I could get it in place faster!" Misty exclaimed, using one hand to lightly flick Cordelia's shoulder.

The older witch rolled her eyes playfully and let out a breath " well you got me all excited Mist- now I'm just jittery and dying to see it!"

A few seconds passed before Cordelia felt Misty's hands detangle from her hair.

"Tada! I made ya a queen crown!" Misty declared excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

The supreme giggled at the name, "it definitely feels large enough for a queen" Cordelia mused, wiggling her head back and forth, testing its weight.

Cordelia took the garland off of her head carefully and examined it.

"Oh wow, you made this for me? It's so beautiful, thank you so much Mist." the words came out in an awed whisper.

It smelled wonderful, and definitely looked like a crown fit for a queen.

It was woven together with large flowers of many kinds. Cordelia knew from the time Misty spent on it that none were picked at random. Each had their own meaning that she picked up on. Red and yellow roses to express contentment and passion, blue-forget-me-nots symbolizing true love, purple tulips indicating royalty and white lilies-of-the-valley to show happiness. Misty ate, slept, and breathed every bit of knowledge about plants, even the cheesy but heart warming flower language.

When Cordelia glanced up to thank her girlfriend, Misty was staring down at her with the brightest smile. And every coherent thought flew out of her head.

The swamp witch looked stunning.

Her wild haired goddess stood above her wearing the most exquisite arrangement of tiny flowers, some were as bright a blue as her eyes, and others were deep purples and soft yellows and pinks that complemented Misty's beautiful character perfectly.

"You look absolutely stunning," Cordelia breathed, still staring up in awe at Misty.

"And you look just as magnificent darlin', I think you should wear it all the time, the flowers really suit ya!" Misty cooed, leaning down to lay loving kisses all over Cordelia's forehead. Earning a giggle from the older witch.

Cordelia couldn't be happier with her present.

"Come here, you" Cordelia giggled, patting the space in between her legs. One lay straight and the other was bent, giving the taller witch just enough room to settle herself between them.

The Cajun's mouth fell open and she put a hand to her chest in feigned shock. "In the grass… I know I look so stunnin' ya' ain't thinkin' clearly but you'll get grass stains and mud on your pretty sundress!" The younger witch teased with a rueful grin.

The supreme was quiet but Misty didn't need to be facing her to see her mischievous grin.

"You know that's not what I meant goof- and I prefer a bed but bring a blanket out here sometime and I _miiiight_ take you up on that offer." Cordelia teased, dark eyes glinting with humor.

"Fuck you."

Cordelia clicked her tongue, scolding Misty lightly for language before a wide smirk crossed her face. "not here- but I can take care of that later" the older blonde winked.

Misty gave Cordelia a pleased nod And plopped down between the supreme's legs. She wiggled around until she was comfortable, laying on her side with her head nuzzled into Cordelia's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

A petal drifted onto Misty's face, reminding her of her initial intent. "So ya like my flower crowns? Ya sure they ain't too much?" The younger witch piped up, tilting her head upward to look at Cordelia.

"Are you kidding? Mist I love them, they're wonderful. You could made these every day and I would never get tired of them!" Cordelia gushed, reaching the arm not wrapped around her girlfriend to gently stroke the petals on her head.

"Ya know I'm sure all the younger if not some of the older witches would love them too." Cordelia spoke softly, looking at the younger blonde for a response. "If you wanted to have a play day at the swamp, that is."

Misty smiled, it wasn't prideful or teasing like the supreme expected; more like she'd just discovered something new and exciting.

"Ya mean like teachin' them about botany and flower crowns for a field trip or somethin'? I think I'd like that a whole lot" was all she replied, hugging Cordelia's waist a little tighter.

After few minutes of silence, the supreme shifted beside Misty. The Cajun felt her girlfriend's hand move from resting across her shoulder to entangling itself in her light curls.

"Misty?" She questioned, playing with the ends of the swamp witches hair.

"Hm," she replied into the crook of her neck, too comfortable to look up or move at all.

"Why didn't you make yourself a 'queen crown'?"

"Well I ain't the supreme…" Misty stated matter-of-factly.

"But you are just as important, my love." Cordelia replied earnestly.

Misty pulled her head up to smile fondly at her. "Damn right!"

Cordelia huffed at her language and the wicked gleam in the younger blonde's eyes. "Misty." With all the younger witches she couldn't take any chances of them picking up Misty's sailor mouth.

"Cordelia." Misty mocked without missing a beat.

Getting no response from the supreme she reverted to the previous subject. "Hey what are you gettin' at anyway, bout' this whole flower queen business?" Misty asked, propping herself up on one elbow to study the blondes face fully.

"I'm just saying you deserve a 'queen crown' because you're a queen," Cordelia replied simply. As if Misty was supposed to understand her random musing.

"Uh huh..Dee I think the heat n' pollen is makin' ya loopy," Misty muttered while feeling the older blonde's head. "Cuz' last time I checked, you were the queen… Ya know, of the witches."

Cordelia chuckled and pulled Misty's hand away, interlacing their fingers before she gently kissed each dirtied knuckle. "I mean it- I've decided on a proper nickname. You're my swamp queen, with these crowns I figured you needed some kind of official title…"

Misty hummed thoughtfully, situating herself so that her nose was against Cordelia's neck. The supreme felt Misty's reaction more than heard it, the flower child was all smiles.

The younger witch looked up to meet Cordelia's gaze, light eyes glinting in the sunshine. "So are you pronouncing us queen and queen?" Her adorable dimples and her suggestive brows and the excited gleam in her eyes made Cordelia's heart flutter.

"Something like that, you sealed the deal with the matching crowns, I'm just putting it into words." The older witch whispered before leaning down to kiss her sweetly, tightening her arm around the wild blondes back.

"Hm, a supreme and her swamp queen, I could get used to that…"

"It's definitely a keeper, just like you." Cordelia beamed, leaning down to bump their noses together before pressing another gentle kiss to her girlfriends lips.

"You are so damn cheesy!" Misty groaned with a chuckle.

" _LANGUAGE!_ " But Cordelia's open mouthed smile gave away all the sternness she was trying to portray.

"I hate ya." Misty muttered, feigning a fierce scowl. But when she met her girlfriends gaze she couldn't help but smile at the goofy upturn of her lips.

Cordelia let out a breathy laugh "Mmm, I love you my swamp queen." She smiled and lifted their joint hands, kissing her palm.

" yeah you're alright miss supreme," Misty giggled, leaning to rest her forehead against the older blondes before pulling her into an affectionate kiss.


End file.
